In the line of duty
by Arikae
Summary: There was only one thing Colby Granger could do to save his partner and the kids on the bus. He didn't have to think twice. Saving lives was in his job description and so was dying in the line of duty. (Not a deathfic)


**Author's Note: This is a story based on an idea given to me by Sheaffer, who pitched this story to me about four/five months ago. Thank you Sheaffer for trusting me with your story. I like stories with angst and this story had very little of that which made it quite hard for me to write. So, again, I apologise. It's not my best but there is plenty of hurt/comfort :D**

 **Warning: Not Beta-ed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Numb3rs characters in this story.**

David Sinclair stood frozen in horror as the truck, his partner; Colby Granger was driving, tilted over the edge of the cliff. Colby turned around in his seat and looked straight into David's eyes. There was nothing any of them could do to stop what was about to happen. David could only stand inside the bus and watch as the truck disappeared over the edge of the steep decline, down the ravine, taking Colby with it. "COLBY!"

Colby braced himself against the steering wheel and roof of the four-wheel drive as it shook its way down the incline, through the trees, smashing through anything in its path and picking up speed. Finally, the shell of the truck could no longer take any more abuse. Colby saw the large rock in the truck's path and knew if he smashed into it head on, there was no surviving the impact. In one last effort to give himself a small chance of survival, he grabbed the wheel with both hands and turned it hard to the left. The truck slammed into the rock before flipping over it, landing on the driver's side and stopped against a large tree trunk. The wheels were still spinning. The driver showed no sign of life.

* * *

 **7 hours ago…**

Colby and David were finalising the case they had solved the day before when Don came out of the briefing room with a file and gestured for them to follow him. "We have a new assignment." He told them when they caught up to him. "Protection duty." He smiled at Colby's groan. Colby had always considered a protection assignment more like babysitting duty. "Don't be like that, Colb, you might like this one."

"Why?" Colby asked, suspiciously. David grinned, glad Don was teasing Colby rather than him.

"She's cute."

Colby rolled his eyes. "If she's that cute, you'd take the assignment yourself."

"Can't your boss do something nice for you?"

"Yeah, right! More like you don't want Robin coming down on you!" David laughed.

"Yeah, there's that." Don admitted.

"Anyway, if she's an assignment, I can't really do anything without getting fired, can I?" Colby shook his head, "So the answer to your question is; no, you can't do something nice for me."

Don shrugged, "You can enjoy the view." They reached the briefing room and immediately, all joking was put aside before Don opened the door.

"Ms Lemmings, these are Agents David Sinclair and…"

The pretty blonde's gaze went straight to Colby, her eyes widened in recognition. "Colby Granger?"

Don and David turned to Colby, who was looking at the woman like he was seeing a ghost. "Sarah?"

Sarah Lemmings rushed around the table and threw her arms around Colby's neck, taking him by surprise. "Colby Granger! How long has it been?"

"Um…" Don and David were holding back laughs at Colby's discomfort. Colby reached back and pulled the woman's arms from around him, "About two decades." He moved her aside, glaring at Don, _not long enough_ , he mouthed. Don raised his eyebrows, curious. "Sarah's a friend since middle school back in Winchester." He walked around the table to put as much distance between him and Sarah as he possibly could in the room.

The blonde smiled coyly at him, "We were more than just friends."

David turned to Colby wearing a cheeky smile. "Really?"

Colby glared at him, "She was…"

"His first." Sarah finished for him.

Colby closed his eyes at the words, "I was going to say girlfriend."

"So if I wanted to know every embarrassing detail of my partner's life?" David looked at her expectantly.

Sarah jumped up and down on the spot, giggling and clapping her hands, "I'm the person to ask!"

Colby groaned, "Can we just get on with the assignment?"

Don nodded, knowing Colby was right. They were professionals after all. "Alright, take a seat, everyone." He handed Colby and David a file each. Sarah rushed around the table and took the seat next to Colby. Colby grabbed his chair and moved it away from the woman. David frowned. Colby was usually very accommodating of women witnesses who fawned over him. He found it uncomfortable but he rarely showed any distastes towards the subject. There was more to this story than just ex-girlfriend/boyfriend. "Miss Lemmings is a witness to a robbery in Westchester. She's been receiving death threats and…" Don read the file, "Bear with us Miss Lemmings, we were only just given this assignment."

"That's okay, take your time." Sarah smiled, though she didn't take her eyes off Colby. "And please call me Sarah. Only my kids call me Miss Lemmings."

Colby frowned as he flipped through the pages. "Kids? As in your students?" The page read that she was a kindergarten teacher.

"That's right." She told him, "I'm here on an excursion with them to the Natural History Museum."

Colby paused his reading and finally turned to her. She was still smiling but he wasn't. "You're in danger and you're still here with your class?"

Sarah shrugged, not hearing the anger in Colby's voice. "Of course. I'm a dedicated teacher. I can't deprive my students of an education just because I'm in danger."

Colby shook his head at her, "You haven't changed one bit." Sarah looked at him blankly. "You only think about yourself."

Sarah looked confused as she looked at the other two in the room and saw that they weren't happy with her either. "I don't understand. I just told you I'm here for my students. I'm putting myself in danger…"

"You're putting a bunch of 5 years olds in danger, Sarah. Someone wants you silenced and I don't know if they care about collateral damage or not." Colby couldn't believe Sarah was still so self-centred. "If you were half as dedicated as you think you are you'd call in a substitute teacher and stay in witness protection until you testify."

Sarah stood up, much like a pompous princess. "Your job, Agent Granger, is to protect me. I'll take care of my kids."

Colby shot up in his seat, ready to lay into his ex-girlfriend when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around at whoever it was. Obviously he was not in his right mind otherwise he would've known it was Don.

"Sit down, Colby." Don ordered in a soft but firm voice. He waited for Colby to comply before turning his attention to Sarah, who was standing with her arms folded, turned slightly away from Colby. "Agent Granger's right, Sarah. You're putting your class in harm's way unnecessarily."

"Your job is to protect me…"

"My job is to protect every innocent life and they don't get much more innocent than the students in your class." Colby growled at her. "If you insist on taking your class to the museum, my priority will be your kids, _not you!_ " He got up from his seat and stormed out of the room.

"Colb…" It was too late. Colby was already out of the room. Don nodded to David, who got up and chased after his partner. Don sighed, rubbing his face. Suddenly he was very tired.

"If this is how you lead your team then I'm not sure you're the right man to be responsible for my safety."

"Do you know what I don't understand?" Don asked, "Why would your principal even allow you to take the kids on an excursion knowing you're a witness to a violent robbery." He guessed the answer when Sarah didn't answer. "Nobody knows."

Sarah sat back down, "It's my life."

Don shook his head. "You're not going to the museum. I will personally call your school and get them to send a substitute teacher. You will stay in our safe house for the day until the excursion in over and the kids are safely back at the school."

"You can't do that!" Sarah complained.

"I can and I will and there is nothing you can do about it, unless you want to lose your job because I guarantee you, if I call your principal and tell him about this, he will fire you." Don threatened. Sarah knew she had no choice but to do what Don said.

* * *

David caught up to Colby outside the building. "Hey, Colby, wait up!" Colby kept on walking until David grabbed him by the elbow, turning him around.

Colby sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, David."

David held up his hands as if to surrender, "I totally agree with what you said in there, but you really shouldn't have walked out like that. You're supposed to be professional."

"She's deliberately putting kids in danger and I'm being unprofessional?" Colby glared at his partner, grilling the words through his teeth.

"She's selfish, but it's not like you to walk out on Don like that." David was curious, "Something else about her made you act that way."

Colby rolled his eyes at him, "You want to know about me and her? Who's being unprofessional now?" David just shrugged. Colby shook his head and turned to lean against the railings of the footbridge. "We were together for almost 5 years before she cheated on me with my best friend." David hissed at that. "It wasn't a bad thing."

"Huh?"

"I mean, the cheating was but the break up wasn't. We wouldn't have lasted." Colby's eye's widened the way it did when he couldn't figure something out. "I'm not sure why I even started dating her. She drove me nuts! We, literally, argued every second day."

"You don't have the best taste in women." David laughed at the glare Colby threw him. He nudged his head at the building. "Let's go back inside. I'm sure Don already set her straight. There's no way Don is letting your ex put kids in danger."

"Yeah, you're right. Probably should apologise while I'm at it."

"She is a witness after all."

Colby looked at David as if he were an idiot. "To Don not Sarah!"

David grinned, shaking his head, "I never pegged you for holding a grudge."

"Don't make me start a grudge against you." Colby warned, making David laugh.

* * *

Colby and David re-entered the conference and found Sarah pouting while Don spoke to someone on the phone. Don put a finger up to tell them to give him a minute. "She doesn't look happy." David whispered to Colby as they sat down opposite Sarah.

"Good." Colby looked very satisfied. David's never seen Colby act like this before. It was quite entertaining. Don finally got off the phone. "So what's the plan?"

"Sarah is going to our safe house. Her class is already at the museum. I need you two there to keep an eye on them."

Sarah spun her head, looking at Don incredulously. "Shouldn't they be with me?"

"No, you're safe enough in our safe house and two agents. Just because you're not with your class, doesn't mean they're not in danger. Whoever is after you won't know you've changed your plans. I need Colby and David there to protect them." Don smiled at Colby's audible sigh of relief. "You guys better head over there now."

"My pleasure." Colby almost jumped up from his seat.

"Why can't Colby protect me?" Sarah complained.

Don was about to answer when Colby spoke first. "Darling…sweetheart…honey… babe…" Don and David exchanged amused expressions at the pet names. "And whatever other name you made me call you, I might hesitate to save you if someone tried anything." Colby left the room, leaving a very embarrassed and horrified ex-girlfriend behind him.

"He's joking." Don tried to assure her, "Maybe." He added as an afterthought. _Unlikely,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Natural History Museum**

Colby smiled at the kids in the kindergarten class. He felt a little bad for the substitute teacher. It was bad enough being called in last minute but during an excursion when the kids were already over excited made the job harder. Colby knelt down so that he was at the kids level. "Hey kids! Why don't you listen to your teacher and maybe…on the way back to school," Colby gestured to his partner standing behind him, "My partner will ride with you guys on the bus and tell you some pretty cool stories about some of the bad guys he's caught." The kids cheered in excitement. A policeman or fire fighter was always cool to kids. Colby turned around and grinned at the forced smile on David's face. "But you have to be really good for Miss McDowell for the rest of the day. Deal?"

"DEAL!" The kids turned to their teacher and formed two straight lines, looking up at her for instructions.

The young teacher smiled, "Thank you." She turned and led the students through the museum.

David walked behind the kids and hissed at his partner. "Why didn't you offer yourself?"

"I thought you liked kids?" Colby grinned, "They're cute!"

"Why me?" David asked again.

"Because you were enjoying my situation this morning with Sarah a little too much." Colby turned to him and pat him on the back, smiling. "They're cute!"

* * *

 **2.30pm**

Colby drove the FBI issued four-wheel drive behind the yellow school bus. He grinned at his partners animated actions as he told the kids stories about his bravery and adventures. He could tell the children were hanging on his every word. Who'd have thought David was such a great storyteller?

Colby enjoyed the drive. They were outside of the city and heading up the mountain road. It reminded him of his home. Quiet and peaceful. It was all going smoothly until the bus picked up a little speed. He frowned when David paused in the middle of his storytelling and made his way to the front of the bus. Then his phone rang. Colby pressed the answer button on the hands-free. "David, what's wrong?"

 _"The driver can't brake."_ David told him simply.

"Crap." Colby stared at the back of the bus. "The bus is picking up speed."

 _"Yeah, I know. I'm on it, remember?"_

"Leave the joking to me, David." Colby said without any humour in his voice. "Call Don while I try to figure this one out."

 _"Okay…"_

"And David?" Colby called, "I'm getting you out of this."

David walked to the back of the bus and looked out the back window. " _You better."_ Colby nodded and hung up.

* * *

David dialled Don.

Don was on his way over to the safe house to relieve the agents and drive Sarah back home when his phone rang. "Eppes."

" _Don, we have a problem."_ It was David.

Don stopped the car at David's voice. "What's wrong?"

" _Someone tampered with the bus."_ David whispered making sure he didn't scare the kids. _"The brakes are gone."_

"Where are you?"

" _On Old Hill Road, halfway up."_

"I'm on my way. Whatever you do, keep the kids calm. Where's Colby?"

" _Following in the truck."_ David reported. _"He's figuring a way out of this."_

"Be there soon." Don hung up and turned the car around. Sarah will have to wait.

* * *

Colby could only think of one way to stop the bus and there was no guarantee that it was going to work but he had very little to work with. He was just glad he was driving an FBI vehicle today. Colby's phone rang again. He answered it. "A little busy here."

" _Just tell me you have a plan."_ It was Don.

"Yeah, I have a plan. Not my smartest plan but there aren't many options here." Colby moved into the other lane waiting for enough space to overtake the bus. "The bus can't apply its brakes so I'm going to have to brake for it."

Don took a second to think about what Colby was telling him. _"Are you saying…"_

"I'm going to get in front of this bus and apply the brakes. FBI vehicles are pretty hard core, right?" Colby asked, a little unsure of his plan and looking for an ounce of confidence from his boss.

" _As hard core as you can get."_ Don let out a long breath. _"Are you sure about this?"_

"Not really but what choice do we have? My partner is on that bus along with 15 really adorable five and six year olds." Colby checked again to see if the on-coming traffic was clear. It was. Colby applied the accelerator and sped past the bus. "Gotta go, Don."

" _Be careful, Colb. I want everyone back alive."_ Don ordered.

"Sure thing, boss." Colby hung up as he pulled in, in front of the bus. Then his phone rang again.

* * *

David watched with dread as Colby sped past the bus to overtake it. He swore to himself as he dialled his partner's phone. "Tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing." David demanded as soon as Colby picked up.

"Perfect timing, partner. I need you to guide me. I need to match the bus's speed before I can apply the breaks." Colby explained, not even acknowledging David's concern.

"You're crazy, you know that right?"

"Guy knows me for four years and he only figures it out today. Guess I didn't jump enough balconies." Colby looked in his rear view mirror. "How much further?"

David looked over the front of the bus. "You're about ten inches away." Colby slowed the truck down a little more. "Just a little more." Colby held his breath as the bus and his truck inched closer until he felt and heard the contact. He jolted at the impact. "You got it."

Colby took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing!" He slammed on the brakes causing the tyres to screech in protest at the abuse.

David felt the bus slow a little but it was too big for the four-wheel drive to stop it. He looked ahead and saw that the road was close to turning. "Colby?"

"Yeah, I see it!" Colby pulled the handbrakes. "Come on…come on…" He felt the truck slowing but not fast enough. The road was running out.

"Colby, you need to break off." David urged him. "It's not going to stop in time."

"Too bad Don's in charge so I don't have to take orders from you." Colby pushed harder against the brakes, not that it was possible but he couldn't do anything more. Colby grabbed hold of the steering wheel and closed his eyes as his truck smashed through the railings and the front wheels slipped over the edge of the incline before he came to a stop. Slowly, Colby opened his eyes again and looked straight out. If he weren't in such a precarious position, he would appreciate the view of the city. "It worked."

David stared out at the truck balancing over the edge of the cliff. He jumped when the driver whooped in celebration. Turning to the man, he laughed. "Cut the engine and open the door." He turned around and found 15 wide-eyed kindergartens and one very scared substitute teacher staring at him. Up until now, aside from the teacher, they never really knew they were in danger. He was worried they'd been scarred for life when a small voice of wonder spoke up.

"You're so cool!"

David grinned. "Okay, kids, we're going to have to transfer to another bus so we're getting off here." He felt the engine to the bus die and the door opened. They were ready to get off when he heard the sound of creaking metal. David turned back to the front and watched in horror as Colby's truck slipped further over the edge. "Colby!" He yelled into the phone.

"Um…David? I think I have a problem." Colby felt sick as he looked down the steep ravine.

"Colby get out!"

"That's what I was trying to do but opening the door made the truck tilt further." Colby explained calmly.

David stood frozen in horror as the truck tilted over the edge of the cliff. Colby turned around in his seat and looked straight into David's eyes. There was nothing any of them could do to stop what was about to happen. David could only stand inside the bus and watch as the truck disappeared over the edge of the steep decline, taking Colby with it. "COLBY!"

* * *

Colby braced himself against the steering wheel and roof of the four-wheel drive as it shook itself way down the incline, through the trees, smashing through anything in its path and picking up speed. Finally, after the shell of the truck could no longer take any more abuse. Colby saw the large rock in the truck's path and knew if he smashed into it head on, there was no surviving the impact. In one last effort to give himself a small chance of survival, he grabbed the wheel with both hands and turned it hard to the left. The truck slammed into the rock before flipping over it, landing on the driver's side and stopped against a large tree trunk. The wheels were still spinning. The driver showed no sign of life.

* * *

The scene was busy. Two fire trucks, four L.A.P.D patrol cars, Don's truck and Charlie's car were at the scene. It would get dark in about three hours. Don, David and Charlie all looked down the ravine and could see Colby's truck lying on its side. The fire fighters were setting up the equipment to climb down the ravine. "I'm going down there with them." David stated and everyone knew nobody could change his mind.

The vehicle laid on its side; all the windows were smashed; the metal shell was bent and dented all over and the smoke came out of the engine. One look at the truck would tell anyone that nobody survived but Colby was different. Not only was he tough and stubborn, he had friends who were just as tough and stubborn.

* * *

Inside the truck down the ravine, the airbag had deployed and was now deflated. It gave little protection to the driver during the punishing ride down the slope. The smash against the rock tore Colby out of his seat belt, leaving him draped over the steering wheel and against the driver's door. Blood ran down the left side of his face. There were cuts up and down his right arm. Those were injuries that could be seen.

Colby slowly came out of the abyss, his eyes fluttered open. The view was confusing. He was lying on his side but the trees looked the right way up. Colby lifted his head off the window and groaned at the effort it took him just for that small movement. He dropped his head back down, knowing he wasn't going anywhere without help. He knew help would come because David would never leave him down here. He just had to wait. So Colby closed his eyes while he waited.

* * *

David was harnessed and making his way down the slope with two fire fighters; Steve and John. Don and Charlie watched from the road above. "Take your time, David, don't rush." Don advised through the radio. David concentrated on getting to his friend. He wanted to throw caution to the wind but Charlie warned him against loosening any rocks that could destabilise Colby's truck.

Charlie turned to his brother whose entire focus was on the agents below. "I had Larry check the stability of this area. There hasn't been any report of landslides so the trees keeping the truck from rolling down should hold for a while." He sighed when Don only nodded.

" _Alright, stop it right there boys!"_ Steve ordered over the radio. The fire fighters stopped lowering the three men.

* * *

David tried to look through the smashed windows but it was impossible. The truck looked worse up close. "We'll have to pull away the windscreen." John observed.

Steve spoke into his radio, "Otto, lower me another couple of feet." He moved until he got a good view of the trees keeping the truck from falling. "The professor was right. These two trees have strong roots, it's holding but the truck is putting a lot of strain on it."

"Take a picture and show me." Charlie spoke into the radio.

"Sure, Professor." While he took the photos, John cut away at the windscreen as he stood on the bonnet. He was careful to put as little weight on the car as he could. Finally, after a long fifteen minutes, David could see his partner.

"Colby…" David gasped at his friend slumped against the steering wheel. John reached in to check for life. "How is he?" The entire mountain went quiet while waiting for an answer.

John waited patiently for a beat under his fingers. He knew the several seconds it was taking him to find a pulse were causing everyone's blood pressure to rise. "I've got it! He's alive."

* * *

Colby slowly returned to consciousness at the voices around him. He felt like he was listening to them through earmuffs. His eyes opened. If his hearing was failing him, maybe his eyes could help him decipher what was happening around him. It didn't help him any. All he saw was the passenger side of the car. "Agent Granger?" Colby didn't recognise the voice but he was glad he could finally make out the words. He still couldn't see the man so he lifted his head. "Try not to move, Agent Granger. We don't know what kind of injuries you have." It was frustrating to not be able to see the person speaking to him. Choosing to ignore the advice, he continued with his actions. His chest hurt and pressing against the steering wheel didn't help. Colby used his right hand to push against the wheel. He was doing well until pain lanced through his abdomen and left arm. "Ahh!" He cried out in pain but he didn't stop.

"Colby, stop being so mucho!" That was a voice he recognised. David. The words didn't stop his efforts. If anything it motivated him to keep going. "Dammit, Colby!" Despite his words, David was relieved to see that Colby was alive to be stubborn. After another 30 seconds of agony, Colby pushed himself back against his seat, pulling his broken left arm to his torso. He frowned at what he was seeing; David and another man were braced against the earth in front of truck in harnesses. "Hey." David couldn't help but grin at seeing his friend alive.

Colby's pain-filled eyes narrowed at his partner. "What took you…so long?"

John turned to David, smiling at the agent shaking his head, "That's gratitude for you." David told him. "I climbed down here for that."

 **Above…**

Charlie examined the pictures in Don's phone. He zoomed in on one of the pictures. "Oh crap."

Don pulled his attention from the action below him when he heard his brother curse. "What's wrong, Charlie?"

"This tree…" Charlie showed him the picture, "The thickest root must have been yanked out further than I expected. Once that one goes, the whole tree will follow."

Don rubbed at his chin, "How long do they have?"

Charlie shook his head, "It's hard to say…ten minutes at the most."

"Ten minutes." Don rushed over to the captain of the fire fighters. "Captain, the trees down there aren't going to hold out much longer."

Captain Brennan looked down at the men working below. "Steve, you need to work fast. You have…" He looked at Charlie.

"Ten."

"Ten minutes before the trees give way."

" _Copy that."_ They could tell by Steve's voice that he wasn't happy about that news.

* * *

Steve and John exchanged concerned looks. They were hoping for more time to stabilise Colby before moving him but now they didn't have the luxury of time. "Agent Granger, we're going to have to move you now."

Colby turned his gaze to the fire fighter who appeared from under his truck. "That might…be a problem." Blood drained from the faces of the men staring at him. "My legs are stuck." David closed his eyes.

Steve spoke into his radio. "Captain, send down the cables we'll…"

* * *

Don's face turned white when he heard the moving of metal. He looked over the railings. "Get clear!" He watched in horror as the truck tilted until the passenger's side was facing down the slope. Steve and John were holding David back as he struggled to get to Colby. "Colby!" He heard the call of his agent's name.

* * *

Colby clenched his jaw as his truck tilted to the side causing him to tilt with it. His right arm came out to push against the passengers seat, stopping himself from sliding. "Grrrr…" He grinded his teeth together, trying not to cry out as gravity pulled him downwards but the truck had his legs trapped fiercely, not allowing any movement and hence only caused pain, letting it known that his leg or legs were injured in someway or form and not just stuck.

"Colby!" David called again when the truck stopped moving.

By now, Colby was sweating from the effort of holding back the pain and keeping himself from leaning over. His breathing was heavy, which brought his broken ribs to his attention. Colby looked around for his friend. "David…where are you?"

"Right here, brother." Colby turned to find David at his window. Now that the truck has moved, David had access to the driver side window. David winced at the dry blood on the side of Colby's face. He reached through the window and laid a gentle hand on Colby's shoulder, careful to not cause any more pain. "How're you feeling, partner?"

Colby gave him a tired smile, "Like I was tossed down the side of a mountain."

David nodded, sympathetically, "We'll get you out." He moved aside to allow John to take a look inside the truck.

"How are you holding up, Agent Granger?" John asked as he assessed the situation.

"Still alive." Colby gasped as the truck slid another inch.

John froze at the movement. He turned to Steve who had just received two cables from the trucks. He quickly grabbed one and side-stepped his way over to the back wheel of the truck while Steve moved to the front. They worked quickly, looping the cable around the wheel and the sway bar before locking it in place. John turned to Steve and held his thumb up. Steve radioed back to his captain, "Round it up, Cap!" The cables start tightening when the trees keeping the truck from falling gave way.

Colby cried out as the truck slid another feet before the cabled halted it, jerking Colby in his seat. He felt every bone rattle and muscle strain, almost sending him back to oblivion. His arm could no longer hold him up and he slumped to the side. "Cap, send down Joe and Danny with the hydraulics and spreader."

David moved himself so that he was at the door of the truck. "Colby." Colby groaned at the sound of his name but that was all he could do. "Dammit, Colby. Why'd you have to be the hero?"

Colby held onto consciousness by concentrating on the sounds around him. It hurt to be awake but someone's voice kept him from giving in to the darkness that beckoned him. He knew it was David's. Colby was in an uncomfortable position; however, he didn't have the strength to push himself against gravity. "Hey David?"

"I'm right here, Colby."

"I knew you'd come get me." Colby's head lolled to one side. He turned his head towards David. Even that hurt. "You always do."

"What else could I do? You rolled your truck down here. I had to come down to kick your ass." Despite the words, David's tone was gentle.

Colby groaned when he gave a short laugh, "You love me. Just admit it." He closed his eyes, feeling himself slipping. "Can I talk to Don?"

David hesitated. He knew Colby wanted to say his last words to the people he cared about most. As much as he wanted to deny Colby's request, he couldn't. He would never forgive himself if Colby died without being able to say what he needed. David pulled off his radio. "Don, Colby wants to talk to you."

* * *

Don didn't like the request. "Tell him he can talk to me when we get him out of there." Charlie watched his brother try to hold it together. Everyone knew what Colby was doing.

"Just talk to him, Don." Charlie told him.

Don looked at him, he took a breath and nodded. "Put him on."

David reached into the truck with the radio. "He's listening."

Colby swallowed, trying to get his mouth to work. "Don?"

" _I'm right here, Colb."_ Don's voice came through clearly. He was trying to put up a strong front for Colby.

"Thank you." He said simply.

Don couldn't say anything at the two small words that spoke so much. He took deep breaths, getting himself under control before he spoke. "We're not going to lose you, Colby. You're going to hang in there because Liz and Megan are going to kick our asses if we go back without you, you got it?"

Colby smiled, tired. "Tell them I love them." He felt himself losing consciousness.

David saw it and quickly called out. "Colby! Stay with me."

Colby jolted awake. "Not going anywhere." He said. "Is Charlie there?"

* * *

Charlie looked over from the rails where he was watching the men below work to save his friend. Don was holding out the radio to him. Hesitantly, he took it. Charlie was never good at talking let alone talking to someone who was about to, possibly, say his last words to him. "Hi Colby."

Colby smiled at the voice of the young man whom which he barely understood when he first met him. "You know...I think I've gotten...10% smarter because...of you."

Charlie chuckled and at the same time wiped at his wet eyes. "Stick around and maybe the FBI won't need me anymore."

* * *

Colby turned to David and smiled, "Best thing that's happened to me...being put on this team...undercover..." They all knew what that meant. Colby was put on the team to flush out a mole, he was interrogated and considered a traitor. To anybody else, it would've been the worst experience but Colby saw the good said to it. He got a family out of it.

* * *

Don took the radio from Charlie. "Best thing that happened to us as well."

* * *

Colby smiled. He was exhausted now. All the talking was tiring him out but he's glad got to say what he needed to say. "I'm going to sleep now." He said as darkness beckoned him. He closed his eyes.

"Colby! Stay awake!" David called out in a panic.

" _David, what's going on?"_ Don's voice was equally as panicked.

David ignored his boss and focused on Colby. He tapped Colby's cheek, hard. "Stay awake!"

Colby frowned, his mind cleared a little. "Why are you…slapping me? I'm injured."

David let out a breath of relief. "Just stay with me and I won't have to do it again."

" _DAVID!"_

* * *

Don yelled into the radio when he received nothing but static. _"Sorry, Don. He's back with us."_ Don bent over in relief, trying to catch his breath. "Don't do that to me again."

Joe and Danny finally arrived with the equipment they needed. "Let's get this door off first." Steve and John used the hydraulics to cut through the door of the truck. They worked slowly, careful of Colby as well as causing the car to move anymore. David heard the door loosen as it was cut from its hinges. "Take it." Danny and Joe moved in to take the door. They tied it to another rope and signalled their colleagues to pull it up. "Cap, send down the back board!"

Steve opened the mouth of the spreader and placed one lip against the side of the car and the other on the steering wheel. "Agent Sinclair, can you slide in here and grab hold of your partner. As soon as the steer wheel is off him, he's going to slide to the other side of the car."

David nodded and reached in between Steve and the door, grabbed hold of Colby's arm. He grimaced when Colby groaned. It was the broken arm. "Almost there, Colby."

Colby growled through his teeth in time with the grinding of the spreader as it took the pressure off his leg. "Ggrrr…" He threw his head back against the head-rest. The grinding stopped, much to David's relief. Colby released the breath he was holding. His breathing came short and fast. He felt himself falling to the side but the hold on his arm stopped him. It hurt. The pull on the broken arm, the release of the pressure, the broken ribs…it all hurt. Someone was sliding something hard behind him and he was tied down. His arms strapped to his side. He didn't even feel his arm move. He opened his eyes and saw that David wasn't next to him anymore. It was Steve. "Colby, we're going to slide you out now, okay?"

"David?" Colby was confused. His friend was right next to him a second ago. "Where's…"

"Colby, I'm right here." David called out from behind Steve and John. "Let the fire fighters do their job."

John moved aside a little to allow Colby to see his friend. "'kay." Colby closed his eyes, too tired to say anything else.

"His breathing is laboured." John attached the hook to the backboard. "Let's slide him out." He winced when Colby cried out at the movement. "Sorry, Colby." He said but he didn't stop moving, which made Colby angry because why bother apologising for causing pain when you planned to cause more. Once he was out, they attached another board to his legs, strapping them down and joining the boards together.

Steve spoke into his radio. "Pull him up nice and slow. He has breathing difficulties." They watched as Colby was pulled up the side of the slope. David started climbing up alongside it.

"We're almost there, Colby." Colby turned his head, intending to reassure his partner that he was fine when his lungs stopped working. He tried to take in oxygen but nothing seemed to go in. David saw the panic in his partner's eyes. "Pull him up faster he can't breathe!" He called up. "Now!"

* * *

Don looked down the slope at the call. "You heard him. Pull him up!" He yelled at the captain.

"Double time guys!" The captain ordered. "Jamie, Noah, get ready."

"Right here, boss." The paramedics, Jamie and Noah had the gurney ready for Colby. "Sounds like he might have a collapsed lung or lungs."

"50cc?" Noah suggested.

"Yeah." Jamie agreed to the size of the needle.

Don wanted to push everyone aside to get to Colby when he was finally pulled over the rails but he knew Colby needed the paramedics more than him right now. He jogged over to David instead when he made it to the top, helping him out of the harness. "Good job."

"Maybe."

"You did everything you could. It's up to them now." Don nodded at the paramedics.

"He couldn't breathe, Don." David was scared. As they pulled Colby up, David could see he was struggling to stay alive.

Don watched the paramedics strap on the cuff of the blood pressure monitor. "BP is 90 over 60." Noah announced.

"Low function in both lungs." Jamie grabbed the syringe Noah had ready and inserted it above one of his ribs. Slowly, he pulled back the plunger. Colby sucked in a breath when the pressure in his lung was relieved. Don and David took in their own breaths of relief. "How's that, Agent Granger?" Colby looked at him and nodded.

"Let's get him loaded." Noah announced.

Don pushed David towards them. "Go with them. I'll be there after I talk to the D.A about this. He's going to want to know someone tried to kill his key witness." He waited for the ambulance to leave before walking up to the two fire fighters responsible for saving Colby's life. "I don't know how to thank you." He shook John and Steve's hands.

"We were just doing our jobs, Sir." Steve smiled, "He's tough."

Don nodded, "Yeah, he is." He wasn't just tough. Colby was resilient. There weren't many things that could faze him. "You saved his life. If you guys need anything, just call me." He started towards his car. "I have to talk to the D.A."

* * *

Charlie watched his brother's hand shaking as he tried to dial a number. He ran to his car and pulled out a bottle of lemonade. "Don." He pulled his brother's phone away and replaced it with the bottle. "Drink up and then call."

Don looked at Charlie. In all the rush, he'd forgotten his brother was there. "Thanks, Charlie." He finished the lemonade in one scull.

Charlie put a hand on his shoulder, who still hadn't stopped shaking. "He'll be okay, Don."

Don pulled his brother into a fierce hug, so glad he was here with him. "Thanks, Charlie." He said again.

* * *

The bus had been towed to the FBI garage for investigation. Don read the report from their crime lab. The brakes were tampered with but there were no clear fingerprints. It wasn't hard to cut the brakes without leaving any evidence. Whoever the D.A was prosecuting, he was a cold-heart monster who was willing to kill a bus full of innocent children to get what he wanted.

The bus left no evidence but the CCTV footage of the bus parking area near the museum caught the culprit on tape. By the time Don arrived back at the office, Megan and Liz already had the man in custody and he was squealing. Now the D.A could pin the attempted murder of two adults and 15 children to their list of charges. That man wasn't getting out of jail…ever. Don signed the report and filed it. The case was over and he had somewhere he needed to be. "Megan, Liz, I'm heading to the hospital. Coming?"

"Try and stop us." Liz and Megan followed him out the door.

* * *

 **4 hours later, after surgery...**

David stood next to his friend's bed. Under Colby's hospital gown were tubes coming out of his chest, releasing the pressure pressing against his lungs. Colby would be here for three to four days, until his lungs healed enough to take him off the machine. He was breathing with the aid of an oxygen mask. His left arm was in a cast and he had six broken ribs along with internal bleeding in the abdomen. Ten stitches were needed for the cut to his head plus a concussion along with it. And then there were his legs. It'll be a while before Colby would be back on his feet again.

"You know, sometimes I wish your sense of self-preservation was just a little higher. I'm pretty sure I've lost 10 years of my life because of you." David's tone of voice didn't reflect his words. Even with the doctor's assurances that Colby would recover from this, he still couldn't get rid of that feeling of dread in his chest. He could still see Colby's face just before the truck tipped over the edge. Colby's expression haunted him; the look of someone knowing he was about to die. "You saved a lot of lives today, partner. Mine included." David reached for Colby's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're going to have a long recovery but I'm going to be here every step of the way."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you need to leave now." The nurse told David sympathetically. This was ICU and therefore David wasn't allowed to stay for long. Colby needed to be monitored for the next 24 hours to ensure there were no complications from the surgery or from something they might have missed. David gave Colby's hand a squeeze before leaving. He would return everyday until Colby was allowed to leave the hospital.

* * *

 **Three months later…**

David ran out of the FBI office after receiving a call from Colby's physiotherapist. He needed David to stop Colby from over exerting himself again. His partner was stubborn. He hated being restricted and for now, his own body was a prison, making this process even worse for him.

David watched Colby ignore his physiotherapist as he grabbed hold of the parallel bars for the umpteenth time. His shirt was drenched in his sweat and if David didn't intervene now, he'd fall on his face. He wondered if he should just let it happen. Maybe then he'll think twice before pushing himself. "Time to call it, partner." David called out after walking through the door. Justin, the physiotherapist, gave a long sigh of relief. David nodded for him to let him handle Colby.

"Just let…me get…to the end." Colby grunted as he moved his legs to take a painful step.

David pushed Colby's wheelchair behind him and then walked around to stand in front of his partner. "Come on. Let's go." He said simply. David smiled when Colby looked up at him and sighed. He slipped his arms under Colby's and took his weight, lowering him into the chair. He knelt in front of his friend and took in the exhausted and frustrated expression. "It'll get better."

Colby's tired eyes pinched at the corners, telling David he was in pain. "Every step is a chore."

"The bones and muscles are healing. Take it easy and rest when the doctor tells you to. I want my partner back sooner rather than later. Keep overdoing it and you could do permanent damage." David spoke in a calm voice.

"I don't do bed-rest."

David chuckled, "Come on. I'll take you back to Charlie's."

Colby groaned, "I hate imposing on them."

"They insisted." David nodded his thanks to Justin before wheeling Colby out. "Your condo in on the second floor and the building has no lift."

"I hate this."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for whining. I hate whining."

David smiled. It was conversation they had almost every day and it always ended with Colby apologising. "If listening to you whine is all I must do in exchange for you saving my life, then I'll listen to you for another ten years."

* * *

Don and David helped Colby onto the couch in the front room. Don could tell from the look on both their faces that it was another gruelling physio session. One look at David told him that he'd tell him about it after Colby falls asleep.

Alan Eppes walked in with a tray filled with Colby's dinner and pain medication. Everyone in the household knew the routine so well that it was done with ease. It was also done with ease because taking care of a family member was never a chore for the Eppes family. "Thanks, Mr Eppes." Colby was propped up on the couch with pillows Don placed behind him. He watched as Alan put the tray on his lap and gave him a smile before leaving the men to talk.

"Eat up and then take your meds." Don ordered, "The pasta's good."

Colby chuckled, "Everything your dad makes is good, Don. You don't have to convince me."

"Wish it was just as easy to convince you to take it easy with your physio." Don reprimanded him. "Just once, I wish I didn't have to see David bolt out of the office during one of your sessions."

Colby dipped his head, feeling guilty for having to pull David away from his work. "Sorry." He said quietly as he continued eating his meal.

Don sighed. It never took much to make Colby feel bad, especially while he was under Charlie's roof. "I know how independent you are, Colb, but you can't keep pushing yourself."

Colby closed his eyes, "I know. I've heard it all, Don. Take it easy…don't push yourself…you're healing faster than most people…you're lucky to be alive…" His voice faded with the last few words. He opened his eyes again. "The doc says this could take up to a year." Colby smirked, "It already feels too long, let alone a year."

"It won't be a year of _this._ You'll probably be walking on your own in another month." David told him. "You won't be catching crooks but you'll be up and about." He sat down on the edge of the couch and reached out to grip Colby's forearm. "Tell me you didn't survive that crash just to give up now. Hell, you wouldn't even blackout in that car."

"Believe me, I wished I did." Colby shuddered at the memories of the crash. "You might be driving for a while."

David laughed, "I'll drive for the rest of our partnership if you'd just listen to the doc and get better."

Colby gave him a small smile, "I might take you up on that offer."

"You do that."

* * *

Don was reading through the days report when he heard shuffling coming from the front room. He frowned as he stood up to check on the sound. His curiosity turned to concern when he saw Colby tossing amid what looked like a nightmare. Slowly, Don approached his friend and leaned over, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey." He called quietly, hoping to not startle Colby too much. "Hey." Colby gasped awake, gulping for air. "It's okay. You were having a dream."

Colby looked around disoriented before turning his focus back to his boss who was still leaning over him. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked breathlessly.

Don sat down on the coffee table. "No. I was reading reports." Colby wiped away the sweat that beaded across his forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Colby paused before shaking his head. "It's just a dream."

"About the crash?"

Colby sighed, knowing his boss was going to get him to talk whether he liked it or not. "Yeah. I was stuck in the truck again. Only David didn't get to me in time."

"Well that fact alone should tell you it's just a dream." Don half joked.

"Don…" Colby tried to voice what was on his mind but he could seem to get the words out. Don waited patiently for Colby to continue. "I don't know why I can't…grrrr…." Colby pulled at his hair when he couldn't explain what he was feeling.

"Hey…hey…" Don put a hand on his leg, careful not to put too much pressure. "Take it easy." He waited until Colby calmed before talking again. "Listen, Colby. You've been through a lot of crap. You've been tortured, held at gun point a few times and I can only guess the kind of hell you've been through in the Middle East. You got through all of that. You're going to get through this."

The pep talk didn't help Colby. "It's different this time. I…" His hand creeped towards his legs. Don saw it and finally understood what the problem wrong. It's what has been the problem all along. Colby just needed more faith in his doctors.

"It's different this time because it's physical." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "My shrink told me I need to be more like you." Colby was confused. "You don't let a lot of things get to you and that makes you a great agent. Mentally, you're strong, but this isn't a mental struggle for you. It's a physical one."

"So what do you suggest I do, Dr Phil?" Colby chuckled at his own joke.

Don smirked, "Mentally, you're strong." He repeated. "Tell yourself that you'll recover. Whatever you put your mind to, I believe you can do it."

"Just like that?" Colby asked, unsure.

Don nodded, confidently. "Just like that."

Colby didn't know why Don had so much faith in him but it felt good to know that he did. "Thanks, Don."

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER…**

Colby moved around the office with the help of his crutches. He handed Don a piece of paper. "Take a look at this." David got up from his desk to listen in. "On July 22nd, Robinson made a call to Jennifer over 10 times."

Don squinted at the paper, "The last call was made two hours before time of death."

"More than enough time to get to her house, kill her and dump her body." David reasoned.

"There's more." Colby adjusted his crutches as he handed David a folder. "I checked the traffic cams in the area and found his car on three of the roads that are on the way to Jennifer's house."

Don nodded, impressed. "Nice job. That's more than enough for the judge to issue a warrant." He grinned when Colby handed him another piece of paper. It was the warrant. "Keep going like this and I might keep you on desk duty."

Colby squinted at him. "Are you complimenting my investigative abilities or dissing my physical abilities?"

David and Don laughed, "The former." He handed the warrant to David. "Take Liz with you."

David pat Colby on the shoulder. "Sit tight. You can interrogate the guy when we bring him in."

Colby groaned, he would much rather be the one to bring him in. Don shook his head at the man. "Sit down, Colby before you fall down." He ordered, seeing how tired he was. He'd been up and about on his crutches almost all day. Colby groaned again but did as he was told. He grunted as he lowered himself into his chair. "You'll be jumping off balconies again in another month or two."

Colby laughed, "I might not get straight into that."

"Ha! Colby Granger with a little self-preservation! What do you know? Miracles can happen." Don announced to the office, making a few of the agents that were around chuckle.

Colby scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at his boss.

 **The end.**


End file.
